Since the rapid development of business entails the people's relative living level, the neat home surroundings and personal health in general and the health in public places in particular are gradually subject to our emphasis. In order to avoid the phenomenon of repeated pollution from happening, nowadays it is considerably popular to equip the public bathroom and latrine with the automatic faucet. However, the power source at present of most automatic faucets is a.c., so after they are started for use, it is in need of steady power supply to the coil in the electromagnetic valve in order to keep the mandrel in the exact position. Therefore, the conventional automatic faucet not only wastes energy but also will cause electric leakage to hurt the people and cannot be serviceable when power failure occurs.
The present inventor, in order to eliminate the foregoing drawbacks, through his wholehearted research for many years, has developed an improved structure of faucet for automatic water supply and stoppage.